


Working a Stake Out

by TheLadyLokiofLove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Choking, Comfort Sex, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyLokiofLove/pseuds/TheLadyLokiofLove
Summary: You work for SHEILD in their intelligence department and join Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes for a stake out.Gender neutral reader insert.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Working a Stake Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone so long because I've been making more artwork to keep my hands and mind busy. I didn't want to fall into the rut that I dug myself in with my Killing Stalking fic. The Rona has been hard on all of us.  
> I did get a new job working with kids, which leaves little time to be thoty.

As far as stake outs go this could have been worse, at least this place had air conditioning. As you sat typing away reports and earmarking footage Sam Wilson sat staring out the window.

“Christ, are they ever going to do anything interesting.”

“You should probably stop staring.” you said tagging the hour of your report, it was getting late and it was almost time for the shift change.

Sam let the blinds fall close, “How do you keep from losing it, this is so boring.”

A smile grew on your lips, “I keep myself distracted.”

Almost as if on cue, a motorcycle engine sounded down the street, which you knew would soon be in the driveway of the small two bedroom house.

It had been about two weeks since you started this assignment and to say you were enjoying every moment James Barnes was in the same space as you would be an understatement; you were  _ reveling _ in it. You barely said anything to each other, aside from mission reports and pleasantries, but the man was a god. Built, brooding, tall, all the things you thought about and more. All those years in covert intelligence really came in handy to keep you from constantly drooling over the man.

He opened the door carrying a large paper bag and headed straight to the small dining room. He set the bag down on the folding table, the house beginning to smell like grease. Sam got to his feet, “Finally, you went to that good burger place right? You get me extra pickles?”

You shut your laptop and looked as Bucky took out five burgers wrapped in foil.

“I got five cheese burgers, what they have on them they have on them.” he said, removing a container of french fries.

“Five?” you echoed, going to the kitchen to fetch glasses and a more than likely flat bottle of soda from the fridge.

“Two for me, two for Sam, didn’t think you’d eat two.” Bucky responded.

“Gross, is this mustard?” Sam said, kicking his feet up on the table.

As you came in you shooed his feet and took a burger for yourself. Sam poured himself a glass of soda and took a bite from his burger.

Bucky sat across from you, leaving his glass empty, “Report?”

You sighed, “If there are metahumans in there, they aren’t doing anything noticeable.” you poured a glass and confirmed it was indeed flat, “A few men showed up around two, they didn’t go in with anything, didn’t come out with anything.”

“How many? How long did they stay?”

“Three, they stayed until around six.” you said taking a bite.

Bucky looked to be in thought before he started to eat as well.

“Wished they’d do something, I’m bored.” Sam said, mouth full.

You swatted at him and swallowed, “Gross, were you raised in a barn?”

The rest of the evening was mostly eating, some idle chatter to break up the silence and typing up of reports. At around eleven you decided it was time to pack it in, once again you closed the laptop and rubbed your eyes.

“Going up?” Sam asked, his gaze on his own laptop.

“Yeah,” you risked a glance at Bucky, his eyes looking to the house across the street, lounging on the couch, “My eyes are getting pretty tired.”

“Night, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Sam said, typing away.

You stood and headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a small bathroom and on either side of it was a bedroom. You were sleeping in the bedroom to the right and Sam and Bucky took the one on the left. Normally you were in the house all day and the two of them would rotate day and night shifts, there was a telescopic camera in that room that they would sometimes watch the house from.

Your laundry basket sat on top of a small chest of drawers and you shed your day clothes for a fresh set of pajamas. You slid on the old sleep pants that were too long and had a bleach stain on the knee. There was also an oversized t shirt that you had won at a carnival some five years ago that had a faded clown on the front and a hole just under the neck that was seemingly growing with every wash. You enjoyed the fresh smell of your clothes as you twisted your hair up before walking into the bathroom. You splashed some water on your face before applying cold cream and starting to brush your teeth.

“What are you wearing?” came an incredulous voice.

You often forgot how quietly such a large man moved as you turned to see Bucky standing in the door frame.

“My pajamas.” you said, mouth full of toothpaste foam.

His eyes traveled over you, “You look ridiculous.” 

You held back the shudder of such an intense appraisal, “Ridiculous? Geez what do you sleep in?”

He rolled his eyes, “I sleep naked of course.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He moved away from the door and you did all you could to keep your jaw off the floor, when he moved you could see Sam on the stairs, his mouth also agape.

“I, for the record, don’t sleep naked.” he said.

Bucky returned from the bedroom with a book in his hand and passed Sam on the stairs, “You should, it's more comfortable.” he said as he passed.

“Gross man!” Sam shouted, “Do you even wash the sheet after that?”

Bucky chuckled as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner.

Sam groaned and you offered a sympathetic smile, “I did laundry today, you can use the spare sheets I have.”

After helping Sam and listening to him complain you went to your own bedroom and nestled into bed. The idea of Bucky sleeping in the other room, naked, for these past days had you on edge. The weariness you felt was undercut by a deep throbbing need between your legs, you bit your lip hoping, maybe, just maybe it would go away. The images of him kept flashing in your mind; his well toned chest, his metal and human arm, his powerful legs all bare and exposed. You were sure he had scars, bumps marring his perfect skin that you could run your tongue over. He could weave his fingers into your hair as you swallowed his undoubtedly thick cock. His low groaning as you sucked him down and he came down your throat. Your hand had traveled into your underwear and you imagined him in the bed behind you, his hot breath on your skin as he touched your most intimate places, as he slid a finger inside you and crooked it into your neediest spots. You whimpered as you got yourself closer on this fantasy, biting into your pillow as you fucked yourself on your fingers. The spring on the bed squeaked softly as you imagined his cock plunging into you, his hand over your mouth to keep from crying out.

“Oh, fuck, Bucky, god I’m so close.” you whimpered into the darkness, slamming your fingers in harder.

Your mind conjured up the sweetest and nasiest things he would whisper in the dark; praises, shame, nasty names, his filthy groans, the sound of his balls slapping against your ass. You bit hard into your pillow as you came, bucking hard on the bed to finish your orgasm. You laid in the dark, gasping for air, totally spent in your underwear, fingers still inside as your heart raced. After a long moment you removed yourself from the bed and took a clean towel to clean yourself up and change underwear. You went to the bathroom to relieve yourself and mainly to wash your hands. You slipped back to your room and fell asleep, body and mind total spent after your fantasy.

\--

“Hey, hey,” there was a shaking at your shoulder.

You blinked at the graying room, it couldn’t have been later than six am. Sam sat on the bed, dressed, the smell of aftershave lightly drifting in the air.

“Hey, it’s almost 6:30,” oh, you had been wrong, “I’m gonna run into town and get us some supplies, you want anything?”

“Coffee,” you croaked, rubbing your eyes, “Is it time for the change?”

When you looked Sam smiled, “Yeah, but you looked so out of it I let you sleep, Bucky is already out.”

He stood and headed for the door, “Anything else beside coffee?” he asked as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed.

“Donuts.” you responded, your body was still in sleep mode.

He chuckled, “You got it.” you heard the door open and close.

Your brain was still fuzzy with sleep as you shuffled into the bathroom. You clicked the light on and regretted it as your eyes were forced to adjust. You heard the front door close and an engine start up as Sam started for the store. You used the bathroom and went downstairs to start the recording for the day.

You started reading Bucky’s report from the night shift, mostly nothing, when you heard a sound coming from upstairs. A look at the time said it was only 7:10, you doubted Bucky, even if he was super, got two hours of sleep. You listened harder and heard his voice, pained. You started up the steps, fear in your heart, maybe the metahuman had slipped in when you were reading over the report. You hit the top of the stairs and heard him clearer, he was speaking in Russian. Your heart ached, he was having a nightmare.

You opened the door, the dim morning sun illuminating his gorgeous features in the throes of pain. His head was turning, the sheets bunched around his legs, a thin layer of sweat coated his body. You stepped into the room and laid a soft hand on his shoulder.

The whirlwind of motion nearly made you sick. One moment you had been standing next to the bed and the next you were flat on your back. Bucky had grabbed you by the neck and flipped you onto the bed to his opposite side and had pinned you there, his weight above you, dark hair lightly brushing your face. His eyes were dark and unfocused, his mind still partly asleep.

“J-James,” you croaked around his warm hand, “It’s me, wake up.”

You could see his eyes come into focus before narrowing, the grip on your throat loosened but did not completely recede.

“What are you doing in here?”

Your eyes were glued to his face, the intensity of his stare was something you never got to see this close, as your heart raced. He applied more pressure.

“What. Are. You. Doing?” he growled out.

God was he handsome, his stubble, his dark hair framing his face, “Y-You were having a nightmare.”

Your pulse beat into his hand, you felt the warmth seep into your skin, his whole body radiated warmth, you could see the glint of the morning on his other arm. His chest rose and fell, the panic of the nightmare was washing away in the dull rays of sunshine, his eyes closed and he took a deep breath, his hand let go of your throat. He took another steadying breath before looking at you again with the full force of his eyes that seemed other worldly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” the line seemed almost rehearsed, as if he had to say it every moment of his life, the weariness in his tone cracked at your heart.

“You didn’t,” you said in the softness of morning, “I’m sorry I startled you.”

The tension was still thick in the space between your bodies and with a sudden revelation you felt your cheeks warm. 

His eyes narrowed, “What?”

You made yourself look above him, “You sleep naked.”

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, “What, you don’t like it?”

You were still under him, his hair lightly touching your face, you shifted uncomfortably.

“Something you don’t like about it?”

You knew your cheeks must be a dark red, “I didn’t say-”

“You haven’t even looked.”

You swallowed hard and your eyes went back to his face, the danger you found there was enough to have your blood running south. He went to sit back and you shut your eyes tightly, breath coming fast.

You heard him chuckle, his cool metal hand taking hold of your chin, “Don’t be like that. Look.”

You shook your head and his grip tightened painfully.

“I know you want to,” his weight shifted, his breath hot on your ear, “Bucky, god I’m so close.”

Your eyes shot open, he was looking down at you with a seductive smile that had to be outlawed in some country, “I- I-”

“Super hearing, remember?” he tilted your face and you shut your eyes again.

His weight was resting on your thighs and he sighed, “Baby, don’t get shy on me now.” his warm human hand slid under your shirt causing your skin to chill, “All those stolen glances, you fucking yourself, look at me, look at how hard I am for you.” his nail caught on one of your nipples and you gasped. Your eyes opened and looked at him.

His body was more perfect than your imagination made it, where his metal arm connected with his torso was littered with deep gnarled scars that you wanted to sink your teeth into. His torso was sculpted and beautiful, faint lines of scars and bullet wounds marred the flesh in such a delicious way. His cock stood at half mast, thick and long, the perfect amount to block all air from your lungs when it found its way into your mouth. Your breath picked up and his cool metal fingers traced a line from your jaw to your neck where they rested, threatening to squeeze.

“That’s it, get a good look baby.” his eyes were coated with a layer of lust that you never imagined you’d see, “We should get you out of this.” from under your shirt his human hand found the hole and worked his finger into it before shredding it from your body, causing another gasp and rush of blood to your neediest places. His chest rose and fell faster, the shreds of fabric around you and your bare chest for him to admire. He leaned down and pressed his lips to your ear.

“You wanna fuck me, don’t you?” his tongue traced the shell of your ear, “You wanna feel me inside you, stir you up real good, don’t you baby.”

The moan that left you felt filthy as you arched yourself into his warmth, “Yes, please oh god please.”

He bit at the sensitive skin behind your ear and groaned when you bucked into him, “You're gonna be real good for me, right? Gonna do what I say?” his voice was such a rich darkness that you would have let him carve your heart out then and there if it meant feeling him around you and his tongue teasing your skin

“Y-Yes sir, oh god Bucky, please, please touch me.”

There was a dull whirring sound as his metal arm tightened around your throat, “Shh, baby, I will.” his warm hand trailed around your face, “Open.”

You opened your mouth as he slid two fingers in, pressing hard on your tongue as he rubbed them back and forth, slicking them for what you knew was to come.

“You are so good,” he purred, his metal hand starting to constrict more of your air, “So needy, how many fingers did you put inside, huh? Two? Three?” you were trying to swirl your tongue around his fingers but he kept sliding them in, harder and slower than you would have liked, “You know how many times I caught you staring? How many times I was gonna drag that pretty face to my cock?”

You moaned around his fingers and lack of air, he smirked, “Oh baby, I’m really gonna fuck you up.”

He removed his fingers and his metal hand to rip away your pajama bottoms, he got off of you to get them off the bed before his spit slicked fingers slid along your needy entrance. You spread your legs wider under him and he chuckled, one finger slid in, thicker than your own.

“Good thing you did some stretching last night, you’ll need it.” his second finger slid in and your head fell back, back arching as he began to scissor his fingers.

“Oh, god, fuck Bucky that feels so good.” you moaned as he pressed that special spot that had you seeing stars.

You felt his weight shift again, “You are so beautiful like this, all open and willing.” he started to thrust his fingers harder and you whimpered, “You want the real thing baby?”

You whimpered again and nodded, “Please sir, oh god please.”

He removed his fingers and lined up his cock, slowly sliding into your neediness. Your back arched and he pressed a kiss to your lips, “Breathe, breathe through it.” he said softly. 

Your lips found his and your hands weaved into his hair. He finally bottomed out and groaned as you gave a light tug to his hair.

“You feel so good.” you said softly, breath coming fast.

He kissed you, a tenderness in that kiss you weren’t ready for, his forehead rested on yours, “You feel perfect, fuck, its so warm.” you could see his eyelashes fanned out and the true beauty of him made you want to weep.

“Bucky, please, I need-” he cut you off with a kiss.

“I know baby, me too.” 

His thrusts were shallow at first testing the waters, his hands on either side of your body when you started meeting his thrusts he groaned louder. He sat back and held onto your hips, pulling you into his devastating cock. Your fists balled into the sheets, rocking and bucking against him.

You must have said yes a thousand times as he pounded into you, slamming home, grunting and moaning in time with you. You shared filthy kisses, his tongue dominating your mouth and your fist holding his head close to yours. His cock buried itself in you so hard that you knew you wouldn’t last long.

“Oh god, yes! Buck, oh god I’m so close, fuck, yes oh god cum in me.” you moaned, head thrown back.

His grip on your hips was almost painful as he slammed in harder, “Yes, baby, oh fuck, yes, cum for me, do it, cum for me.” he demanded.

You felt yourself letting go, the wave of pleasure too much to focus on as you came loudly, back arching. You felt him chasing his own high as he fucked you harder than you thought possible through your orgasm before thrusting deeply a few times, a satisfied groan leaving him.

He pulled his cock from your weeping center, his cum and yours mixing in a way that had him borderline intoxicated. He fell to his side on the bed, pulling you in close as your breathing and his began to slow.

“That was the best sex of my life.” you said, dazed eyes looking unfocused to the ceiling. 

You heard him chuckle before he kissed you, deep and meaningful, “You were pretty good yourself, you should rest.” he said, his nose brushing with yours, “I think you’ll like sleeping naked right about now.”

You chuckled and rolled so he could pull you into his powerful chest.

Sam Wilson stood in the doorway of the house with two bags full of groceries before setting them on the floor and turning back out the front door. He got into the car and started to drive, wondering if Dr. Strange had something that could remove the sounds he heard from playing on a loop in his mind forever.


End file.
